The present invention relates to a liquid silicone rubber composition or, more particularly, to a liquid silicone rubber composition which can be rapidly cured into a rubbery elastomer without being accompanied by the problem of catalyst poisons. The composition is used in a wide variety of applications such as casting materials, electric insulators, paints, coating materials, molding materials compositions the like.
There are several known types of liquid silicone rubber compositions according to the types of the curing reactions including those curable by the condensation reaction, the addition reaction, the vulcanization reaction with admixture of an organic peroxide and the like. There are, however, several problems in the conventional compositions leading to a narrow limitation of applications that the compositions curable by the condensation reaction or the so-called moisture-curable compositions take a long time of one day or more to be fully cured even when the shaped articles to be cured has a relatively small thickness of 1 mm or so although they can be cured advantageously even at room temperature and that the platinum catalyst used in the compositions curable by the addition reaction is subject to poisoning although such a composition can be cured within a relatively short time by heating. Also, the compositions of the peroxide-vulcanizable type can be cured in a short time by heating but have a disadvantage that the curing reaction is under a retarding effect of atmospheric oxygen so that curing is sometimes incomplete in the surface layer of the spaped article.